


Can I Have This Dance?

by stilinski_wolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, angst & fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinski_wolf/pseuds/stilinski_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek tried to push Stiles away because of his own fears, and so they aren't exactly happy and together at John and Melissa's wedding, but when Derek asks Stiles to dance with him, Stiles can't bring himself to say no, and they work out their issues while slow dancing, wrapped up in each other's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Have This Dance?

The wedding reception was set up under a tent, the warm late summer wind blowing softly around them. It was just around dusk, the candles on the tables were lit, and the band was playing a slow, relaxing number. 

Stiles watched his dad and Melissa McCall dancing cheek to cheek in the middle of the dance floor, and smiled softly. 

They had started dating late in his junior year of high school, and now, five years later, they were finally married. 

Stiles caught Scott dancing with Allison and smiled once more. They’d finally worked it all out a year ago and they were hoping this time it stuck, that they’d be together for good. Stiles hoped so, too. 

Taking a sip of his drink, Stiles grinned when he caught Scott’s eye for a second. They were officially brothers now. It made this day so much happier for Stiles. He and Scott had always been brothers, but now it was official because of the love between his father and Scott’s mother. 

Turning around and smiling into the next sip of his drink, Stiles let the relaxing buzz of the talking guests and the small breeze calm him, wash over him, relax him, closing his eyes to take in the sounds of everyone and everything. 

“Hey.”

Opening his eyes, Stiles froze, that voice immediately making his heart beat faster and his stomach to clench tight and a lump to form in his throat.

Turning around in his seat, Stiles looked at Derek as steadily as he could, trying not to let Derek looking stunningly amazing - in his gray vest, white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled halfway up his arms and gray pants with black dress shoes - affect him. “Hi.”

Derek tried to smile, but stopped when that didn’t get a reaction out of Stiles.

Sighing, Derek’s shoulders slumped as he held out a hand, palm up. “Can I have this dance?”

Stiles wanted to say no, to turn around and ignore him, to hurt Derek like he hurt Stiles…but he couldn’t stop himself - didn’t want to stop himself, despite the hurt he was feeling - from putting his hand in Derek’s and softly being pulled up to stand. 

Stiles swallowed past the heavy lump in his throat, hating that his eyes were watering as Derek led him out to the dance floor. 

Derek softly, gently - like he was scared Stiles would run away - took him into his arms, wrapping one arm around Stiles’ waist and taking Stiles’ right hand in his left while Stiles set his left hand on Derek’s shoulder. After one long, heavy look, Derek started to lead them in a slow dance.

Stiles saw nothing and no one else as he got lost in Derek’s eyes, got lost in the color of them, the intensity, the hurt. 

Stiles felt his a tear threaten to spill over and buried his face in Derek’s neck to hide it. “You’ve always been so good at slow dancing,” Stiles said softly for lack of anything better to say.

Derek didn’t reply, only bent his head to rest his cheek against Stiles’, and Stiles let out a sharp, shocked breath at the feel of Derek’s stubble pressed against his cheek.

Despite himself, Stiles found himself relaxing as he always found himself doing in Derek’s arms. He lifted his head to put his chin on Derek’s shoulder, cheek to cheek like his father and Melissa had been doing, and let go of Derek’s hand to wrap both of his arms around Derek’s shoulders. He couldn’t help himself, couldn’t help how good it felt when Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist.

Stiles let out a shaky breath and felt his eyes slip closed, and then Derek spoke. 

“I’m sorry.”

Stiles opened his eyes, saw his father looking at him worriedly and shook his head slightly to tell him not to interfere, hoping the look on his face told him as much, too.

“What for?” Stiles asked quietly.

Derek stilled for a moment, tensing, before he relaxed and started swaying them softly from side to side, tightening his grip around Stiles’ waist slightly. “For being a jackass.”

Stiles snorted. “Don’t apologize for who you are.”

Derek pulled back at that. “You think I’m a jackass?”

Stiles pursed his lips, then amended his sentence. “Can be.” 

“I shouldn’t have said what I said. I shouldn’t have said that this…we…wouldn’t go anywhere. That this wouldn’t last. That we were nothing. I’m just…I’m just scared shitless, okay?” Derek said, the look on his face pleading for Stiles to understand. 

“Of what?” Stiles asked softly.

“What do you think, Stiles?” Derek said in a hard tone. “Of everything. Of us nothing working out, of you dying, of it being my fault, of screwing up like I always do.”

“You’ve already screwed up and I’m still here, if that makes you feel any better,” Stiles murmured.

“It doesn’t,” Derek said with narrowed eyes. 

Stiles couldn’t help the smile that lit his face. Then he sobered up, tightening his arms around Derek’s shoulder’s somewhat. “Why are you pushing me away?”

“I just told you -”

“But why? What brought it on? We’ve been together for a year and now all the sudden you have these fears? Come on.” Stiles gave him a look.

Derek sighed. “I was…I just…when Peter came back into town-”

Stiles let out a sound of outrage. “Derek! Why, why did you let him get to you?” Stiles asked angrily. “You know he was a fucking psychopath that would say anything to hurt people. That’s what he did.”

Derek sighed, closing his eyes. “It was just something he said before he died.”

“What on earth could he have possibly said?” Stiles asked.

“That I was no different than I used to be. That I would screw up eventually, because I always did…do. That I couldn’t argue with history. That everyone I care about ends up either insane or dead, to just look at the line of bodies that trail after me. And he just…he was ri-”

“No,” Stiles said harshly, pulling Derek closer to him and resting his forehead against his, closing his eyes. “No, he wasn’t right. Because look around you. There’s still me, Scott, Isaac, Cora, my dad and Melissa, Lydia, Danny, even Allison, even though you guys still don’t get along sometimes. God, even Jackson.” Stiles opened his eyes, saw Derek looking downward. “You have people you care about and who care about you that are still alive, and the people that have died -”

“Paige, my whole family, Laura, Erica, Boyd -”

“Were not your fault,” Stiles said harshly, taking Derek’s face in his hands, pulling it back and willing Derek to look into his eyes. Derek looked up at him slowly. “They weren’t. And you know it.” Stiles saw that he wasn’t getting through to Derek and sighed. “You just love being a self-hating brooding Alpha asshole." Derek looked at Stiles sharply, and Stiles smiled. "I love you.” Derek let out a shaky breath and a tear slipped down his cheek, catching against Stiles’ hand. “You’re a good person, Derek. You’ve just been handed a shitty life and you didn’t deserve any of it. And despite all your imperfections and mistakes, I love you more than anything, and I’m not going anywhere. You’re not getting rid of me that easily, okay?”

Derek looked at Stiles as a few more tears fell down his cheeks, and Stiles wiped them away with his thumbs before leaning forward and softly kissing Derek. Derek didn’t respond at first, but then he leaned forward and deepened the kiss.

Stiles wrapped his arms back around Derek’s shoulders as they kissed, as their tongues met and the kiss became deep, long, intense. Stiles felt himself shiver at the feel of Derek’s lips against his own, felt himself even getting a little excited as his body pressed tightly against Derek’s. 

They pulled back after a bit, and Stiles let out a shaky breath, feeling his skin hum with desire and his blood pump wildly. Derek looked half drunk and Stiles smiled. 

“I love you. I’m in love with you. Have been for years. Can’t you see that by now?” Stiles looked at Derek beseechingly. 

“I know. I know you do. I love you, too,” Derek said. “I’m just so scared, all the time." 

"Well don’t be. Or you won’t be able to live.” Derek sighed, closed his eyes and brought his forehead back to Stiles’. “I will always be with you, Derek.”

Derek closed his eyes, brought his lips back to Stiles’ and Stiles eagerly accepted him, allowed him entrance into his mouth and wound his tongue around Derek’s. Bringing his hands up the back of Derek’s head, Stiles let his fingers run through the thick black strands before he tightened his grip and brought Derek’s mouth even closer to his, the kiss becoming sloppy and wet and almost obscene. Even Stiles could hear the smacking sounds as their lips met again and again.

“Well, I see you two made up.”

They pulled apart with abruptly, looking to the side to see Scott standing there with Allison, his face scrunched up in annoyance. 

“Yes,” Stiles smirked, tugging lightly on the strands of Derek’s hair and turning to look at him, his nose brushing against Derek’s. And then all the of sudden Stiles found himself in an eskimo kiss. 

“Oh god, they’re being cute. I will never unsee that,” Scott said with a groan, rubbing his temple as if he was getting a headache.

Stiles laughed. “Oh whatever, dude. You and Allison do shit like this all the time." 

"He’s right, sweetie. Let them have their moment.” And thank you Allison for always being the voice of reason. 

“Just, if you’re going to do the nasty with each other, do it at Derek’s. I don’t want to hear that,” Scott said in warning, pointing at both of them sternly.

“Dude, don’t worry. Your ears are safe,” Stiles said with a laugh and Scott gave him a brotherly bat on the back. “Hey, we’re officially brothers now, dude.” And Stiles held his hand out to bump his fist with Scott’s, who grinned and then took Allison’s hand, leaving Stiles and Derek alone once more. Stiles was grinning when he turned back to look at Derek. But just to be safe he asked, “So we’re good? You’re okay, for now at least?”

Derek nodded. “Yeah, we’re good. I was just being insecure and scared." 

"That’s what I’m here for. To quell those fears and insecurities. We’re a fucking team and all that shit,” Stiles said with a shrug. 

Derek smiled. “Why don’t we go give your dad and Melissa our congratulations and then get out of here.”

“I love that idea,” Stiles smiled, giving Derek a quick, hard kiss before taking his hand and dragging Derek along behind him.

Stiles couldn’t stop grinning.


End file.
